fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
All Delete
All Delete (終焉の剣 (オー・ルデリート),'' Ōru Derīto lit. Sword of Demise'') is an exceptionally rare, but powerful Caster Magic, that incorporates crippling effects on Magic users. It has also been dubbed Red Power (朱力, Akeryoku), reminsicient to the Red Lacrima. Description All Delete comes in different forms of usage, and requires complete mastery over the manipulation of one's magic energy, and Eternano as a whole. By manipulating magic energy, specifically to one's limbs, arms and such, the user is capable of "deleting all magical forces" that come near them, or touch them, allowing for complete immunity towards spells. It is apparantly achieved when a person achieves "perfect harmony" with their own Magic Origin, as well as Magic as a whole, including Eternano in the atmosphere, allowing them to sense Magic to a much greater degree than normal Mages, and even detect how much power someone has, even if they conceal it. This allows for even greater manipulation of their own energy, as well as the Eternano in the atmosphere. By performing a thrusting motion, or releasing Eternano particles condensed into a barrier-like form, the user releases small or large bursts of magic that can send back spells of any kind, and potentially make them backfire on their original user. The user can also repel and cause spells to backfire by simply coming in contact with them and using the effect at the correct time, with almost no damage done to the user. This effect can also be used to harm, and destroy whatever they come in contact with. By releasing the energy as a form of a shockwave, the user can deliver devastating blows to his target, and by concentrating the Eternano onto their palms and unleashing them, could even tear down walls with ease. While masters of this magic, are even capable of knocking creatures such as Giants unconscious from the sheer force of this shockwave. The user can also "repel" the effects of Magic. For example, if Sleep Magic were to be used on the user, they can still react by expelling their magic energy, andr repelling the effects of Sleep Magic, with the cost of it potentially affecting someone else. This means, that virtually anything magical in nature, even poison produces from Magic, can be expelled from the user's body, but potentially make it affect someone else. An even more dangerous ability of this Magic, is that it can even make a Mage incapable of utilizing their Magic. By shaping one's magical energy in a form of an invisible barrier meant to solely come in contact with Eternano, the user can, upon contact, or exerting said barrier, "expel Magic" from the target. The effect is temporary, with the time depending on the user's own experience, but until then, the target is unable of performing any magical feats, due to the effect of All Delete "blocking" the flow of Eternano. The user can potentially make use of this effect to harm their target using their own magic energy against them, by making their magic energy backfire on them, harming them in a fashion similar to Rapture Magic, though this requires physical contact most of the time. Weaknesses & Limits However, this effect isn't always absolute. The prime example being that the user needs to have excellent reaction time to the magic taking effect, as well as know the magic itself Spells from Magic such as Fire Magic, Crash or even Sword Magic, can be repelled, either with or without physical contact, but, spells that take no form, or do not make any sort of contact with the user, such as exceptionally powerful Magic, typically Lost Magic, is much more difficult, and almost impossible to affect with All Delete. For example, something such as Arc of Time cannot be affected, since it manipulates "time", and even with absolute mastery over All Delete, it is impossible for the user to expel "time" itself. Another, non-Lost Magic example, would be Wind or Air Magic, since it is typically intangible and untouchable, making it almost impossible to actually have any significant effect on it. Against Magic Items, the user is capable of "deleting" the effects of the item, but depending on the type, such as a Magic Sword, the sword will still exist and cause harm to him when it comes in contact. Interesting to note, against another Magic-cancelling ability, such as Wave or another All Delete, if the user uses the Magic at the correct time, then both Magic would cancel each other out. But it should be noted, that as long as it isn't the entire body that becomes unable of producing energy, then the user can still repel the Magic's effect regardless. Another weakness, is the "perfect harmony" the user achieves requires concentration, and that losing concentration while trying to maintian said harmony can result in the magic failing. Thus, it requires the user to be calm and collected, and not panick, potentially disrupting the harmony. Spells *'Delete' (ルデリート, Derīto): The most basic spell of All Delete, yet still powerful in its own right. It is, as its name implies, a spell that "deletes Magic", removing a Magic from existence, or rather, for its user. The effect is achieved by manipulating the essence of Eternano within the user's being, in a specific way that makes it so the user's Eternano, once it comes in contact with a "foreign energy", it will immediately identify it as a threat, and would function in a way similar to an Anti-Virus, getting rid of the danger. By coming in contact with this effect active, the user is capable of removing a spell from existence, rather than repelling it, or making it backfire, and "delete" a Mage's Magic, making them unable to use it. However, the effect isn't absolute, as it requires first hand, physical contact, and may require a certain period of time to achieve the full effect, depending on the user's own experience with All Delete. The effect is also not permament, as, while it is said that the Magic is removed from existence, it returns to the user eventually, while spells and the abilities granted to Magic Items, are lost forever. *'All Delete: Holy Form' (終焉の剣・常光 (オー・ルデリート・ホーリー・フォーム), Ōru Derīto: Hōrī Fōmu lit. Sword of Demise: Endless Light): One of the first spells of All Delete. It is an "augmentation" to the user, which is meant to be utilized for close combat purposes. It is achieved by doing the opposite of the Magic's original effect. Instead of "repelling" Eternano from the user's being, they instead "attract" the Eternano in the atmosphere, and the user's own Magic, into their being, changing their body in appearance. It is due to the opposite effect of attraction that this spell is difficult to master, since it means going against All Delete's original purpose. Once achieved, the user is surrounded in a thick aura of Eternano, so much that it appears to be fused with their flesh, and their body emit a "glow". Usually, due to the effects of All Delete, the user's magic aura is typically white in color, and some physical changes occur, the most prominent being hair growth. In addition to All Delete's already deadly effects being severely enhanced, even bypassing certain weaknesses, such as affecting Wind and Air Magic, the user is also capable of changing their body in combat to a degree, which in reality, is changing the aura of their body, allowing them to create different weaponry, such as swords, attached to their hands, or simply claws. Thanks to the aura of Magic gathering around the user, they become virtually untouchable via magical means, as spells simply wither away because of the concentration of magic energy, being absorbed into their bodies as pure raw energy, and only stregthening them. In addition, Magic can barely be cast around the user's being, since Magic energy is constantly absorbed into their bodies, thus absorbing a spell before it is even complete. However, this doesn't come without drawbacks, the most prime being the user's magic energy being drained faster than average, as well as being unable of utilizing any other Magic, except for All Delete, while in this form, because it would require them to expel magic energy, which would dispell Holy Form, and cause potentially fatal injuries to the user. In addition, because the user is constantly absorbing magic energy, there is a risk of their bodies overloading, and being unable to handle too much energy, fatally injuring, or even crippling them. *'All Delete: Corrupt Form' (終焉の剣・常闇 (オー・ルデリート・コラップト・フォーム),'' Ōru Derīto: Korapputo Fōmu lit. Sword of Demise: Everlasting Darkness''): Virtually the same as All Delete: Holy Form, with augmented physical prowess, and enhanced All Delete. It's effect, method of usage, and capabilitties are different, however. Unlike Holy Form, which is accessed with the user having full control of their body, Corrupt Form is achieved with the same effect, but by attracting and attaching their "Magic" to their brain, and nervous system, which, as a result, makes "Magic" itself the dominant figure, controlling the user's body like a puppet, and acting out on his emotions alone. In turn, this causes the user's aura to become pitch black, due to it no longer being in their control, and losing all "color". Since the user's body is manipulated by the Magic itself, guided by emotions, it is best used when the user's body gives in and refuses to move any further, thus forcing it to move by having it be manipulated for them. Their emotions, and "will", which grants the guidance, allows the user to pinpoint a goal in mind, and use their emotions as fuel to make their bodies move. However, the method in which they fight, and achieve said goal, is also out of their control. Someone who is typically peaceful, can become a vicious monster, by the simplest of negativity in their emotions, causing their fighting style to be more reminiscient to an animal who uses instinct. This also grants for greater reflexes, as well. It shares the same drawbacks as Holy Form, but has the added side effect of it being difficult to dispell, since their own Magic can influence the user to continue fighting, and keep the Corrupt Form active, despite their initial thought against it. It is due to this, that All Delete: Corrupt Form is less utilized, compared to All Delete: Holy Form. *'All Delete: Chaos Form' (終焉の剣・全壊 (オー・ルデリート・カオス・フォーム), Ōru Derīto: Kaosu Fōmu lit. Sword of Demise: Complete Destruction): The final known spell of All Delete, and arguably the strongest, but also most dangerous. It works in a similar fashion to the previous two spells, however, it also incorporates the attraction of one of their magic into their being, and Magic Origin. By doing so, the user "fuses" their magic into them. Doing so causes the user to essentially "become their Magic". This is, however, limited. Not every magic can grant a boost to the user, and some may even do nothing at all. However, when it does, physical changes occur to the user, and depending on their magic, would cause their aura to take a different form, or shape, and their bodies to gain markings at times. This makes every Chaos Form unique to each user. It grants enhanced physical prowess, like all the other forms, but has the added boost of their aura gaining attributes of their magic. For example, Fire Magic would make one's aura fiery and produce heat, allowing each strike to extremely hot and catch everything around them on fire. It shares the same weaknesses as the other forms, but it absorbs magic much faster, compared to the latter two, due to utilizing All Delete and another magic at the same time. Trivia *In celebration of its 15th Anniversary, All Delete is a reference to what is written on Omnimon's Grey Sword, as well as a technique that was used in the movie, Digimon X-Evolution, one of the author's favorite childhood shows. **It is also inspired by Magia Erebea from Mahou Sensei Negima!. **Originally, it was a spell using raw magic energy to form a unique blade that disrupts one's magic origin, causing explosions. *Help with the concept of this Magic was given by Per. Credit goes to her for her help. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic